Torture From A Hat
by Sakori Inori
Summary: Gohan's class gets internships!!!
1. The hat

A/N This is what happens when you get bored in class. You start another fic although I'm in the process of writing a couple more. *sigh* Oh well. Newayz…. I hope you like!

Chapter 1

            The door banged open and a teenage boy came running in, skidding to a halt. Unfortunately, the custodians had just waxed the floor last night so his feet slid out from under him and he landed on his butt. He quickly scrambled to his feet, hoping nobody had noticed his terrible entrance. His wishes went unanswered though, as the whole class started to laugh. Ducking his head in embarrassment. He headed to his seat next to two blondes and a raven-haired girl. He finally looked up when he didn't get the usual admonishment from his teacher that he was expecting. He soon noticed that the teacher was not in the classroom. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least the teacher hadn't seen the ungraceful entrance.

"I give the entrance a –10." Said the blonde guy.

"Oh, leave poor Gohan-chan alone Sharpener!" Erasa said.

"Why should I?"

"Bec-"

"Will you two please shut up!" said Videl. Turning to face Gohan, she asked, "Where were you? Your lucky that the teacher is late, otherwise you would be in trouble. That's the 11th time you've been late this month!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed. "My human alarm clock decided to sleep in this morning and my regular alarm clock broke when I threw it into a wall last week, so I accidentally slept late."

"Good morning, class! I'm so sorry I'm late but I was busy putting together a fun project for you guys!"

The whole class groaned. Whenever a teacher makes a 'fun' project, it usually ends up in disaster.

"Me and all the other teachers are under the opinion that almost all of you have no job experience. So we pulled a few strings and worked up some internships for you guys." Mrs. Kurnate (the teacher) held up a hat. "In this hat are slips of paper. Each one of you will draw one and whatever is written on it is the place that you will be working at. There is no switching allowed. I will be writing down what each of pick, so don't even try it. Kit, you go first."  

A short brunette walked forward and pulled her piece of paper from the hat. She looked at it and groaned. "Chucky Cheese? Aww man."

"Brett." (a/n is it just me or is this sounding a lot like Harry Potter? You know with the hat and everything?) It continued like this with various jobs until Mrs. Kurnate got to Erasa. "Erasa!"

Erasa grinned excitedly. She couldn't wait until she saw what her job was. She walked up to the front and pulled out her assignment. Her look turned to one of disgust and disbelief.

"The school CAFETERIA!?!?" she shrieked, causing a demi-saiyan to wince in pain. The whole class looked at Erasa with sympathy. The cafeteria was notorious for it's horrible food. Most kids just choose to bring their lunches to school. But the class was also relieved by the fact that they hadn't gotten that job. Erasa numbly went back to her seat, staring blankly in front of her when she sat down.

"Sharpener!" The jock slowly walked down the steps, wary after what had just happened. He hesitated before putting his hand in the hat. Then, getting a small part of his usual macho ness, he pulled out his assignment. He stared at it for a moment, his face unreadable. Then he started grinning like a mad idiot.

"I got a job at Hercules's gym!" The whole class broke out in whispers, disappointed that they had not been chosen to help the one and only.

"Quiet down everybody! We still have a few people to go! Ok, Videl!"

Videl walked forward, not letting anyone tell that she was worried about what job she will get. She put her hand in the hat confidently and pulled a piece of paper out. She looked at it and was immensely pleased. "Setting up Martial Arts Tournament." She said simply, smiling a little.

"Excellent! Another one of our more prestigious possibilities. I believe there is one more opening for that job." Mrs. Kurnate said. "Now! Gohan! Come forward, please."

Gohan groaned, thinking 'with my luck, I'll get the other Martial Art's tournament job.' He walked forward, pulled out his assignment, and sure enough, "Martial Arts Tournament." He said glumly.

Videl smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to find out more about Gohan.

Gohan saw her smirk from the front of the room and groaned again, knowing exactly what Videl was thinking. Not only was he working with Videl, he was working with her at the worst place possible if he wanted to keep his identity a secret. He sullenly walked to his eat and plopped down, thinking. By the time that he was done contemplating the good with the bad on this job, Mrs. Kurnate had finished assigning all of the jobs.

"Attention students! We have called everybody's parents and have gotten their permission. You will start today and we will provide your transportation. Every morning, you will come to school like normal, but when the bell rings, instead of coming here to the classroom, you will go to the bus area and board the bus which will take everyone to their workplaces. Now, everybody up and bring all of your materials with you. At the end of the work day, which is the same time that school ends, the bus will take you back to here will you will catch your normal rides home. We will know go board the bus, except for Erasa. Erasa, go up to the cafeteria and tell them that you were the one that received the helper cook job. Everybody else, follow me." The class stood up and walked out of the classroom, throwing Erasa sympathetic gazes as they did so.

Gohan winced. Erasa looked like she was about to cry. Even his saiyan taste buds refused to eat the cafeteria food and they usually weren't that picky as long as it came to food. But then again, he would gladly switch jobs with Erasa so that he could get away from Videl. Giving a resigned sigh, he hurried after his class with his mind full of things that could possibly go wrong.

A/N Short chappie I know, but it's a great place to stop. LOL. Please R&R!!

Story Advertisement: Girlfriend for Grabs by Goku02. 


	2. And so it begins

Torture From a Hat: Chapter 2

Erasa moaned as she looked at the bubbling pot in front of her. It contained something that looked like it belonged in throw up. She then looked at the meat-like substance wrapped in a flour-like object – a.k.a tacos. (Lol! That's what me and my bros call Taco Bell's tacos, although we still eat them.) She couldn't believe that she was going to help poison the entire school population.

On the bus to the workplaces

"I get to help Hercule! Your jealous, aren't you nerd boy!" Sharpener boasted.

Gohan resisted the urge of punching the blonde haired boy in the face. He just ignored Sharpener and watched out the window as they pulled up to Capsule Corps and a few people got off. Gohan grimaced. He'd hate to be those people when they eventually have a run-in with Vegeta. The bus lurched forward again, heading towards the location that the Martial Arts tournament was going to be held. Gohan continued to gaze out the window as they drew up to the building where him and Videl would be told what to do. Gohan groaned. He could feel it. This job was going to be his downfall.

***

Gohan and Videl walked down a long hallway. The walls were covered with pictures of various people wearing gi's. Gohan felt his eyes widen as he noticed pictures of Krillin and Tien. That's when he noticed that there were a LOT of pictures of Goku. He sighed with relief when Videl didn't say anything to him about him having the same last name as the well know martial artist.

At the end of the hallway was a huge oak door with "Marty Ching" written on it in gold lettering. Gohan paused before opening the door. 'Well, here goes nothing' he thought. He twisted the knob and opened the door. 'Steroids' was the first thing that he thought. In front of him stood a large man with a blonde afro and mustache. (a/n   think Hercule but change the hair color)

"You must be the interns!" The man said loudly, causing Gohan to flinch in pain. (a/n What is it with the huge steroid freaks shouting all the time? Can't they talk normal?) "I'm Marty Ching! I'm in charge of the tournament this year!" Looking at Gohan, scrutinizing him, he said, "Why would they give somebody as scrawny as you a job like this?" Gohan just rolled his eyes and ignored the man as he continued to talk about this being a disgrace and shaming the tournament.

Videl quickly turned a laugh into a cough. She exchanged a glance with Gohan and almost started laughing again. She wondered when Mr. Ching was going to notice that she was also an intern.

"How dare they do th-" He cut himself off abruptly when he noticed who else was standing in front of him, next to the scrawny kid. His jaw dropped and he mouthed wordlessly for a minute. Gaining his composure, he started shouting again. "Now this is the proper thing to do! Off course it would be better if her father was here," Videl started scowling, "but I guess that Videl will do."

'That arrogant, steroid obsessed jerk! So I'm only a back up huh? I'll teach him a few lessons before this internship is over.'

When Mr. Ching paused for a breath, she quickly said something to keep him from rambling on again. "Mr. Ching, don't you think that you should tell me and Gohan what our jobs are? "

"Yes. Gohan, you will be overseeing the training room. That way, you might get a few muscles on you. Videl, you will be the referee of any spars. You will also be the backup secretary. Now go!" Turning his back to the tow, he dismissed them.

Videl stalked out of the office followed by a meek Gohan. 'I can't believe that Gohan got the training room and I didn't!' Opening the door that led to outside, she narrowed her eyes at the sudden light. Still scowling, she looked across the ring to the building she was supposed to go to. Splitting up with Gohan, she headed in the building's direction. 

"See you later Videl!" Gohan yelled after her.

"Yeah, whatever," was her reply.

***

Gohan opened the door and the sound of clanking filled his ears. Inside were body builders who were strong by human standards but could easily be beaten by Gohan. Spotting a chair next to a desk with a log in/out sheet on it, he walked over to it, feeling the stares of the people who had stopped whatever they were doing in order to stare at him The silence was broken by a pair of teenage girls his age whom Gohan had not noticed when he walked in. Walking over to him, they went in slow circles around him, making notes to one another as they went, making Gohan blush furiously.

"Well he's scrawny, but I bet we can build him up in no time."

"Plus he has a great butt!"

"Plus he has that dark, wild look."

"His hair could use some work though."

They stopped walking around him, for which Gohan was glad, because they were making him dizzy. Now that they had stopped, and he could see them clearly, he examined them. They were actually pretty strong for humans he noticed. One of them had blonde hair with brown streaks in a french braid that went down to her middle back. She had icy blue eyes and was wearing a navy blue gi. The other girl had brown hair with red tints in a ponytail that would go a little past her shoulders if it was down. She had bright green eyes and was wearing a dark green gi.

"I'm Lyssa." Said the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl.

""I'm Kaline." Said the other girl.

"Are you that new intern?" asked Lyssa.

"Yes. I'm Gohan."

"Cool. Have you ever done Martial Arts?"

Before Gohan could respond, a voice boomed over to them. "Girls! Stop flirting with the new intern and get over here!"

"Yes sensei!" Kaline yelled back. Looking Gohan, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry about that. Maybe we can talk later! C'mon, Lyssa. Let's go before we get in more trouble."

"Bye Gohan!" Lyssa shouted as she ran off with Kaline.

Gohan looked after them for a minute, shook his head and sat down. He looked around for a few minutes, wondering how in the world he was going to get through this without dying of boredom, when he noticed two boys, also his age, heading his way. They stopped in front of him and crossed their arms, trying to look intimidating.

"Don't mess with our girls if you want to live through this internship." This boy had spiky blonde hair, but the roots were brown so Gohan could tell that he bleached his hair. He was as tall as Gohan but more bulkier.

"Lyssa and Kaline are ours. Don't even thing about them or talk to them if you don't want the crap beaten out of you." This boy and slightly long light brown hair. He was a little shorter than the first boy, but also bulkier than Gohan.

Gohan just rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated people who were possessive of something that didn't even belong to them in the first place. "Why don't you let them decide who they want to talk to." He suggested, raising his eyebrows at the two boys. The first boy raised his clenched fist and went to punch Gohan when a hand caught his fist.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We don't belong to you! We don't even like you!" yelled an enraged and scowling Lyssa. Exerting a very small portion of her strength, she pushed him away, Kaline doing the same to the other.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU JERKS!" shouted Kaline, turning back around to face Gohan once she was sure they were gone. "Don't mind those two. They have been trying to get us for the past 2 ½ years now. They're so thickheaded that they don't realize that we're stronger than them and don't want them."

"Who are they?" inquired Gohan.

"The one with the bleached hair is Jake and the one with the brown hair is Adam." Replied Lyssa.

"Ok. Aren't you guys supposed to be with your sensei?"

"Yes, but he's allowing us to take a small break. Oh! Here he comes now. Hi sensei! Gohan, meet-"

"YAMCHA!! What are you doing here!?!"

The two girls glanced back and forth between the two guys, dumbfounded. "So you guys know each other. Small world isn't it?" Said Lyssa.

"Yeah. You remember me telling you girls about how I know a whole bunch of the world's strongest people? Well this is one of them." The two girls jaws dropped in surprise.

"Yamcha, I was trying to keep my strength a secret. What exactly did you tell them about me?"

Kaline interrupted with, "Wait. Is he the 'delivery boy' that fought Cell at the Cell Games?"

Yamcha winced and glared at the girl who had no idea that what she had just said was going to get Yamcha beaten up.

Gohan's eyes widened at the statement but narrowed his eyes when he looked at Yamcha. "Your lucky I don't want everybody in here knowing my strength. Otherwise, I would be beating the tar out of you right now. But now you owe me a spar later."

Yamcha laughed nervously and started pushing the girls away. "Well that's all nice and well, but me and the girls really need to get going now! It's lunchtime you know!"

At the mention of food, Gohan's eyes lit up and he started drooling, forgetting all about what had just happened a second ago for the time being. In the blink of the eye, Gohan was gone, dashing to the employee break room. On his way, he ran into Videl. Before she could fall, he grabbed her arm, but kept running, so he ended up dragging Videl with him, with her screaming the entire way. He finally skidded to a halt in front of the break room door. He was reaching for the doorknob when a hand grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and punched him in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN! YOU ALMOST BROKE MY ARM!!!!" Videl shouted, rubbing her arm.

Gohan blinked at her. Her yelling was almost as bad as his mom's and Bulma's. All she was missing was a frying pan.

A/N Mistress Trunks needs a rest from typing and thinks that this is a good place to stop. LOL. Yeah I know everybody is about ready to kill me for taking so long getting this out. SORRY. But I've been busy. You know with X-mas shopping, then X-mas itself and whatnot……I've been REALLY busy. R&R please!


	3. The awfulness of jobs the REAL chapter

A/N~ Well…I haven't updated this in like…a year. Lol. And….this is gonna be a semi-short chapter cuz as I said I haven't updated in a year and when I stopped writing…well…I have absolutely *no* idea where I was going with it. Heh….Oh…for all of you who have been waiting for me to update…you have Bob to thank….he sent me a review which I found extremely amusing…..

            To Bob~ Heh…my response when I read the review was pretty much along the lines of I actually have a lot written for pretty much all of my stories….i just can't seem to convince myself to type it all up…I sowwy. But I updating now! ^-^

Ok as usual….I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I wish I did but sadly…that is one wish that has yet to come true…along with getting a boyfriend. That one is still eluding me too. 

**Torture From A Hat Chapter Three**

****

Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Sorry about that Videl!"

Videl rolled her eyes and marched past him. She opened the door, stalked inside, and fell into a chair with a sigh of relief. Her job was awful, to say the least. There had been no sparring or practice matches so far, so she had to be the assistant to a ditzy blonde who talked way too much in a valley girl voice and probably had no idea where her elbow is. She groaned and slammed her forehead on the table in front of her, leaving it there. 

Gohan, who sensed there was something wrong with her, eased into a chair next to her. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "So…uh…you have anything you want to talk about?"

Videl finally lifted her head from the table as she spoke. "My job sucks. I'm starving and I just realized I left my lunch at home."

Gohan, being the nice guy that he is, replied, "Well, you can have some of my lunch."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to eat all your food."

Instead of answering, he took a capsule out of his pocket, pushed the button on the top, and threw it on the table. When the cloud of smoke cleared, Videl's jaw dropped. In front of her was heaps of food, on the verge of falling off the table. She glanced at Gohan and noticed he was inhaling the food at a rapid pace.

Gohan looked up when he felt her eyes on him. "Dugh fin, Fidgel!" (Translation~ Dig in, Videl) Videl looked at him disgusted, but took him up on his offer, quickly getting some food off the table before Gohan ate it all. By the time she was finished with her plate, Gohan had finished with the table. Videl was about to start interrogating him about how he could eat the much when a timer beeped, signaling the end of their break. Videl groaned and stood up.

"Well, time to go back to that lovely job." Videl grumbled, half to herself, half directed at Gohan. Gohan simple grinned and walked out, leaving Videl alone in the room. Videl sighed and walked out after him with her feet dragging the whole way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan looked around the room and almost laughed. Everybody was strewn over various machines, benches, and chairs. Some were even lying flat out on the hard floor. 'Looks like everybody takes an after lunch nap.' Looking around he saw that one pair of eyes was watching him. He smirked when he realized that they were Yamcha's eyes. Stepping over a couple people, he walked over to him.

"Outside." Was all he said, and with that he turned on his heel and walked out the building. A minute later, Yamcha came outside too and looked at Gohan. 

"How much did you tell Kaline and Lyssa?"

"Umm. They know you are really strong, stronger than me. They don't know you're not completely human. They know you were at the Cell Games."

"Did you tell them I was the one to defeat Cell?"

"No. But they don't believe that Hercule defeated him, so they have no idea who did. They've been trying to get it out of me since they found out that I was there. So far, I've been able to keep it a secret."

"Try to keep it that way."

Yamcha gulped and nodded. Gohan walked away and entered the building just as everybody was waking up. He looked at the clock and the wall and groaned. It was 1:00. He still had 2 hours left of the day before the bus came. (A/N I'm basing the time their school gets out on my school.) He sat in the chair that he was in earlier and leaned back onto the wall, balanced on the back two legs of the chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. The next two hours passed rather uneventfully with only a few people signing in or out. 

When it was 2:55, he waved goodbye to Yamcha, Kaline, and Lyssa, and left. Once he was outside, he scanned around for Videl and spotted her. He jogged over to her and grinned. 

"Hey Videl."

She just grunted and kept walking. Gohan sighed and decided that maybe this wasn't the best time to start a conversation with her, so he just walked silently beside her. When they reached the spot that the bus had dropped them off and where it was supposed to pick them up, she finally decided to speak.

"My job is a living HFIL. I had to stop myself at least 5 times from strangling the ditzy blonde girl."

"Well maybe it'll be better tomorrow." 'I'll send Yamcha and the girls out to the ring tomorrow. Wait…why do I care? Maybe it's because she's so beautiful. ARRGGHHH!! Where did that come from?"

"I doubt it."

After that, they fell back into silence until the bus came. When they got on, they noticed that everyone was either asleep from exhaustion or in stated of shock. Gohan wasn't surprised to find that the people in shock were the people who had a job at CC. Gohan shook his head in sympathy. He knew what was wrong with them: Vegeta's attitude and Trunks and Goten's pranks. Those combined would send anybody into shock. 

Quickly finding an empty seat, he sat down in it and Videl plopped won next to him. Videl let out a sigh of relief from leaving the worst job on the face of the planet and closed her eyes. Gohan watched her with a small smile on his face. 'She looks to beautiful and peaceful like that. AHH!!!! Stop thinking like that Gohan!' he thought, mentally whacking himself of his forehead. The whole bus was completely silent during the duration of the ride, seeing how everyone was too worn out to talk. 

They got to the school just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everybody that was asleep jerked awake and stumbled off the bus. Since they all had their own cars and driver's licenses they just walked around and talked to their friends about how bad their jobs were.

Gohan, Videl, and Sharpener were walking around the school when they came across Erasa. She was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. When she head the three of them approaching, she looked up, She looked at them with a look of horror on her face. The trio exchanged glances and simultaneously they surrounded her.

"You won't believe what I have seen today." Erase said shakily. 

Videl patted her back and smiled. "We can only imagine. Hey, let's go to the Ice Cream Shoppe. My treat."

Erasa smiled and stood up, almost back to her talkative self. "Sure, speaking of jobs, how is yours?"

"Pretty bad. I had to put up with a girl who probably didn't know where her nose is."

"Ouch…at least you don't have horror stories to tell…"

Sharpener and Gohan looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they girls walked off.

"Shows how much they care about us. Not even inviting us to go, yeesh. Well bookworm, I'm off." Sharpener walked off, leaving Gohan by himself.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he walked towards a secluded alley where he could change into Saiyaman. 

Once he had done so, he took off flying. He knew he should go straight home in case his mother had something that she wanted him to do. His curiosity got the better if him however, and he changed his course so he was heading towards CC. After about 10 minutes of uneventful flying, he landed at the back of the CC building. He walked towards the back door that only family and friends used, and punched in the code that only the Z warriors and family knew. The door immediately opened and he walked into a practically unused hallway. The rooms that were on the hallway were used for rejuvenation tanks and Bulma's secret inventions. The last time somebody had gone down the hall was put into the hospital by Vegeta because of severe broken bones and burns, and he ended up having amnesia. Since then no one has dared to come even close to the off limits wing.

A/N Well..yah….that's where I left it. I have no idea where I was going…I can't figure it out and neither can any of my friends. ::sigh:: I guess I'll have to come up with something. Blargh…RR please!


End file.
